My Guardian Husband
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: YeWook / GS / Cerita kecil kehidupan seorang prajurit dan keluarganya. warning Inside.. DLDR...


**My Guardian Husband**

Cast: YeWook dan lain-lain

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rate: T

Warning: apa aja deh yang bisa di warning.

Disclaimer: seperti biasa, fict nya punya saya untuk adik Junee.

Happy Reading ^_^

**My Guardian Husband**

By Kim Seo Jin Kyeopta #plak

Akhir musim gugur di Seoul. Sebagian orang tengah menyiapkan kebutuhan mereka menjelang musim dingin. Aktivitas warga tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Tiap warga sibuk dengan aktivitas paginya. Ada yang bekerja, sekolah atau memilih bersantai.

Di sebuah rumah bergaya modern minimalis di pusat kota Seoul, sepasang suami istri juga tengah melakukan kegiatan mereka. Sang istri dengan perut besarnya tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang suami sementara sang suami sendiri hanya duduk diam di kursi karena sang istri melarangnya membantu. Padahal pria itu sangat khawatir pada istrinya yang usia kandungannya sudah memasuki minggu ke tiga puluh satu.

"Wookie, hati-hati!" sang suami memekik keras saat sang istri hampir menjatuhkan sebuah piring.

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa," jawab sang istri yang dipanggil 'Wookie' tadi.

Sang suami mendengus kesal lalu berdiri. Dia memegang tangan istrinya dan menuntun wanita pujaan hatinya untuk duduk di kursi.

"Diam disini. Biar oppa yang menyiapkan sarapan," titah sang suami yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Wookie atau sebut saja Kim Ryeowook. Wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun itu menatap suaminya yang berjalan bolak-balik dari dapur ke ruang makan yang dibatasi meja pantry.

Ryeowook tertegun menatap punggung lebar suaminya yang memakai seragam kebanggaannya. Seragam tentara nasional Korea Selatan yang membalut tubuh tegap itu. Tubuh yang selalu melindunginya dan calon anak mereka. Tanpa sadar dia mengusap perut buncitnya. Merasakan kehadiran bayinya yang menendang kecil. Ada sensasi sakit dan geli yang mejalari perutnya.

Sang suami tersenyum melihat aktivitas sang istri. Dia berjalan seraya membawa segelas susu khusus ibu hamil lalu menghampiri sang istri.

"Diminum dulu," ucap sang suami lembut dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. Pria itu berjongkok, mesejajarkan wajahnya di depan perut sang istri. Dia mengusap lembut perut yang berisi jagoan kecilnya itu, "hei, jagoan kecil. Jangan nakal, eoh? Tumbuhlah dengan baik. Kau harus menjaga eomma dan eonniemu, arrachi jagoan appa?"

Pria itu tersenyum senang saat sang anak meresponnya dengan tendangan kecil, "dia menendang."

Wanita bermarga Kim itu mau tak mau juga turut tersenyum melihat pancaran bahagia yang ada di wajah tampan pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya hampir tujuh tahun ini.

Pria dengan name tag 'Kim Jong Woon' yang melekat di dada kirinya itu berdiri dan mengecup dahi sang istri lama. Dia melepas kecupannya lalu beranjak duduk dihadapan sang istri.

"Eomma, Minnie sudah selesai."

Suara cempreng gadis kecil membuat sepasang suami istri itu menoleh. Dari arah tangga seorang gadis kecil, putri pertama keluarga Kim, turun dengan seragam taman kanak-kanaknya diikuti wanita setengah baya. Sang ayah langsung berdiri dan membawa putri kecilnya dalam gendongannya dan memberi kecupan di pipi sang putri lalu di pipi sang wanita setengah baya yang merupakan ibunya.

"Putri appa sangat cantik. Memangnya Minnie mau kemana?" tanya sang ayah seraya mendudukkan putrinya yang ia beri nama Kim Taemin itu di kursi sebelah sang istri.

Ryeowook tersenyum menatap putri kecilnya yang centil itu. Dia membenahi tatanan rambut Taemin.

"Minnie mau piknik ke kebun binatang!" serunya riang membuat semuanya tersenyum.

Ryeowook mengusap surai hitam anaknya, "maafkan eomma tidak bisa ikut ya."

Taemin mengangguk. Dia mendongak dan menatap ibunya dengan tersenyum, "gwenchana. Kan ada halmoni."

"Nah, sekarang Minnie sarapan yang banyak ne," ujar sang ayah mengkomandani sesi sarapan mereka. Sarapan yang akan ia lewatkan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

::

::

::

Ryeowook memegang erat ujung jaket sang suami. Enggan untuk melepasnya barang sedetik saja. Wanita cantik itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Tak berani mendongak bahkan untuk menatap wajah suaminya yang tampan saja ia tak berani. Dia takut kalau dia melihat wajah tampan itu, ia akan menangis.

"Sayang," suara lembut Jong Woon tak dihiraukan sang istri. Pria itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya merengkuh tubuh sang istri. Dia tahu istrinya ini bersedih. Bukankah perasaan mereka sama? Dia juga bersedih.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia harus meninggalkan istrinya yang tengah hamil tua karena tugas Negara. Jong Woon tahu hal-hal seperti ini lambat laun akan terjadi dan dia sudah mewanti-wanti istrinya jauh sebelum mereka menikah saat Jong Woon memutuskan untuk menjadi bagian dari pengabdi bangsa seperti ayahnya.

Ryeowook sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. saat dia tengah mengandung dengan usia kandungannya telah memasuki bulan ke delapan, suaminya harus pergi untuk waktu yang dia belum tahu kapan kembali. Semenjak pernyataan pihak Korea Utara yang akan menyerang Korea Selatan, system penjagaan di daerah perbatasan diperketat dan suaminya menjadi salah satu anggota yang dikirim.

Jong Woon mengusap punggung sang istri yang semakin bergetar hebat. Tak tega sebenarnya meninggalkan istrinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia harus dan ini wajib mengingat tuganya adalah melindungi Negara.

"Jangan menangis sayang," ucap Jong Woon lembut. Dia memegang kedua bahu sang istri dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia meraih dagu istrinya dan menatap lembut wanita yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun bersamanya. Dimulai dari berpacaran sampai sekitar tujuh yang lalu mereka memutuskan menikah.

"Hei, jangan menangis," Jong Woon menghapus air mata istrinya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Tangannya yang kasar menangkup wajah mungil sang istri. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup dahi sang istri lama kemudian beralih pada kedua kelopak mata sang istri, mejalar dikedua pipi tirus itu lalu mendarat di bibir tipis sang istri. Mereka saling memagut dengan air mata yang sama-sama mengalir deras. Mereka saling menyesap, membagi perasaan sesak yang menghimpit sampai kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka memutuskan tautan mereka.

Jong Woon mencoba tersenyum, "kau percaya pada oppa kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk membuat Jong Woon lagi-lagi tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi sang istri lama membuat Ryeowook memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir basah suaminya.

Jong Woon kembali ke semula. Kedua tangannya menggenggam jemari-jemari sang istri dan mengecupnya. Dia kembali menatap sang istri yang mulai menangis lagi, "oppa akan kembali dengan selamat. Kau percaya akan hal itu kan?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk karena dia tak lagi sanggup berbicara. Napasnya terasa sesak saat dia mencoba menghentikan isak tangisnya.

Jong Woon memeluknya lagi, tidak begitu erat. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan saat klakson mobil salah satu temannya terdengar. Pelukan mereka terpisah. Jong Woon berjongkok dan menghadapkan dirinya di depan perut sang istri. Dia kembali menyapa anaknya.

"Hei, jagoan. Jaga ibumu ya," ucapnya seraya mengusap perut buncit wanita yang dicintainya lalu mengecupnya ringan. Dia menegakkan lagi posisi tubuhnya dan menatap sang istri dengan senyuman.

"Jaga dirimu. Sampaikan salam oppa pada ibu dan Taemin. Aku menyayangi kalian."

"Kami juga menyayangimu," balas Ryeowook dengan suara yang parau. Wanita itu mencoba menampilkan senyumnya sebaik mungkin. Dia menahan mati-matian isak tangisnya.

"Masuklah," pinta Jong Woon yang dibalas gelengan oleh sang istri.

Wajah Jong woon memelas, "ku mohon masuklah."

Dengan langkah berat Ryeowook berbalik dan memasuki rumahnya. Sesekali dia berbalik dan menemukan suaminya tengah berdiri menunggunya masuk dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Ryeowook meraih handle pintu dan membukanya. Dia berbalik sesaat sebelum masuk ke rumahnya. Wanita itu menutup pintu dan langsung beranjak menuju jendela. Disibaknya kecil tirai jendela di samping pintu. Dapat dilihatnya punggung sang suami yang perlahan bergerak menghilang. Ryeowook pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia ditinggal sang suaminya setelah tujuh tahun mereka menikah. Tapi ini pertama kalinya, suaminya bertugas jauh saat dia hamil. Entah karena memang bawaan bayi atau hal yang lain. Wanita cantik ini enggan berjauhan dengan suaminya apalagi untuk waktu yang tidak jelas.

Sementara itu Jong Woon berbalik sekali lagi. Dapat dilihatnya samar sang istri yang berdiri dibalik jendela. Pria berusia tiga puluh dua tahun itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil rekan kerja.

"Maaf lama," ucapnya seraya memasang seatbeltnya.

Sang rekan tersenyum maklum, "tak masalah kapten. Say juga seperti itu tadi. Istri saya malah lebih parah," pria bernama Jung Yunho itu terkekeh seraya mengemudikan mobilnya. Pria yang merupakan junior Jong Woon itu sebenarnya resah.

Jong Woon tersenyum, "ini pertama kalinya kau turun kan? Apalagi istrimu sedang hamil juga."

Pria yang berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu tersenyum kaku, "kandungan Jae baru berusia empat bulan. Dan saya takut tidak ada yang bisa tahan dengan masa ngidamnya yang mengerikan itu. Tadi malam dia memaksa saya membelikan semua keinginannya dengan alasan untuk mengganti masa ngidamnya yang mungkin tidak bisa saya penuhi. Saya baru tidur jam satu malam. Apa Ryeowook-ssi seperti itu juga?"

Jong Woon kini terkekeh kecil. Juniornya ini memang dekat dengannya, "ya, tapi itu saat masa kehamilan Taemin. Lima tahun yang lalu. Dia sangat centil."

Keduanya tergelak. Menghabiskan perjalanan dengan selingan tawa, menutupi rasa cemas dan rindu mereka.

::

::

::

Alunan gitar terdengar. Suara-suara penuh semangat dari para prajurit menggema. Mereka menyanyikan lagu secara random untuk menghilangkan kepenatan dan rasa rindu pada keluarga mereka. Sudah seminggu mereka mendiami daerah perbatasan dan selama itu keadaan tetap aman dan kondusif.

Jong Woon keluar dari sebuah ruangan informasi. Dia tersenyum menatap anak buahnya yang tengah bernyanyi dengan semangat.

"Ada kabar dari pusat Kapten?"

Seorang prajurit bertanya padanya. Jong Woon mendudukkan diri di sebelah prajurit yang bertanya padanya tadi.

"Korea Utara mengeluarkan ultimatum lagi. Mereka akan menyerang kalau Amerika tidak juga menghentikan aksinya," jawabnya seraya menyesap kopi yang disiapkan petugas dapur umum. Dia merapatkan jaketnya. Malam itu angin bertiup cukup kencang.

Bawahan Jong Woon menghela napas, "Amerika yang berulah kenapa kita yang jadi korban?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Itu karena pemerintah tetap membiarkan pihak Amerika," timpal seorang rekannya yang lain.

"Ya, kau benar. Seharusnya pemerintah lebih tanggap saat pihak Korea Utara menyatakan siap perang. Ini sudah ultimatum kedua. Haah, padahal kita sangat dekat dan bahkan satu rumpun. Kenapa harus perang? Bukannya ini sangat menguntungkan pihak ketiga, empat, lima dan lainnya."

Yang lainnya mengangguk mendengar pendapat salah satu rekan mereka yang memainkan gitar.

"Bagaimanapun kita memiliki paham yang berbeda dengan Korea Utara. Mereka yang penganut komunisme akan sulit berbaur dengan kita dalam hal politik terlebih ekonomi," tambah Yunho yang duduk disebelah pemain gitar yang lagi-lagi diangguki oleh rekannya yang lain. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi lagi," seru Yunho semangat. Sepertinya dari sekelompok prajurit yang bernyanyi tadi dia yang paling semangat.

Jong Woon hanya tersenyum melihat para rekan sekaligus bawahannya dalam misi kali ini saling bertukarpikiran dan menahan gejolak rindu mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, kapten Kim. Ayo bernyanyi. Bukankah suara anda sangat bagus?"

::

::

::

Ryeowook terbangun saat alarm di kamarnya berbunyi. Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya lalu mendudukkan dirinya perlahan seraya menyangga pinggangnya dengan tangannya. Wanita yang usia kehamilannya sudah memasuki minggu ke tiga puluh dua itu menoleh ke sisi kanan ranjang yang kosong. Sepi lagi-lagi menghantam hatinya. Biasanya pada jam segini dia masih bisa melihat suaminya tertidur. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya memperhatikan ekspresi tidur sang suami yang bermacam-macam.

Rasa sepi itu semakin menjadi. Entah mengapa sesak yang di dapatnya. Ryeowook akhirnya merapikan rambut panjangnya lalu bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan membuka jendela kamarnya. Dia lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Selang dua puluh menit dia telah selesai dengan acara membersihkan tubuhnya. Wanita itu beranjak keluar dan menuju ke kamar putri kecilnya. Dia membuka pintu bercat merah muda itu dan tersenyum saat menemukan putrinya masih terlelap. Dengan meyangga pinggangnya, wanita cantik itu berjalan menghampiri sang anak.

"Minnie sayang. Ayo bangun," ucapnya lembut seraya menepuk pipi sang anak. Wanita itu terpaksa duduk karena tidak bisa lagi membungkuk.

Membangunkan Taemin bukanlah hal yang sulit. Gadis kecil itu mudah untuk dibangunkan.

"Eomma."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar suara parau anaknya memanggil namanya. Taemin mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap sang ibu.

"Appa sudah pulang eomma?"

Gerakan tangan Ryeowook yang mengusap rambut Taemin terhenti. Sudah sepuluh hari ini anaknya selalu menanyakan keberadaan sang suami. Wajar saja, semenjak Taemin berusia tiga tahun, ia belum pernah ditinggal selama ini sebelumnya.

"Appa Minnie kan sedang bekerja."

Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kenapa lama sekali? Ayahnya Minho saja selalu pulang setiap sole."

Ryeowook mengusap lembut surai anaknya yang berantakan, "pekerjaan appa Minnie kan berbeda. Appa Minnie itu…."

"Seorang plajulit."

Wanita cantik itu mau tak mau tersenyum lagi saat anaknya memotong ucapannya. Dia mengacak rambut anaknya, "kajja mandi. Kita sekolah," ucapnya seraya membawa anaknya ke kamar mandi. "Mandi sendiri atau eomma yang mandikan?" tanya Ryeowook seraya membuka piyama kororo milik anaknya.

"Mandi sendili!"

"Arrachi. Yang bersih ya."

Taemin mengangguk dan kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. Ryeowook tersenyum lalu beranjak menuju lemari pakaian anaknya untuk meyiapkan seragam sekolahnya. Wanita itu meletakkan seragam anaknya di kasur lalu beranjak keluar kamar menuju dapur.

"Eomma," sapanya pada sang ibu mertua yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

Sang ibu mertua tersenyum, "apa Minnie sudah bangun?" tanyanya seraya menyiapkan bekal untuk cucunya yang cantik itu.

Ryeowook yang melihat ibu mertuanya sibuk langsung berinisiatif membantu, "sudah. Dia sedang mandi. Seharusnya eomma membangunkan ku. Aku jadi tidak enak merepotkan eomma terus."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum menatap menantunya, "siapa yang direpotkan? eomma senang melakukannya."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Ah, mertuanya ini sangat baik. Selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kandung. Tak kuasa menahan rasa haru, dia memeluk wanita paruh baya itu, "terima kasih eomma."

Nyonya Kim tersentak saat anak menantunya memeluknya dari samping. Dia tersenyum, "sama-sama."

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama membuat nyonya Kim curiga. Dia memaksa untuk melepas pelukan mereka dan benar saja, anak menantunya ini sudah menangis.

"Kau merindukan Jong Woon?" tanyanya tepat sasaran karena setelahnya menantunya mengangguk. Nyonya Kim hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Dia dulu juga seperti ini bahkan lebih parah. Saat hamil Jong Woon, Korea Selatan belum lah seaman ini. Saat itu suaminya juga harus menjalankan tugas Negara bahkan terkadang menjadi tentara bantuan untuk perang di Negara lain. Dia mengerti perasaan Ryeowook karena dia pun pernah seperti itu bahkan sekarang pun masih merasakannya meski suaminya telah meninggal. Anak semata wayangnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan suaminya dulu. Menjadi pion Negara. Menjadi front liner yang melindungi Negara mereka dibawah nama kesetiaan dan nasionalisme.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Kau ingin Taemin sedih."

Ryeowook segera menghapus air matanya. Ibunya benar, Taemin tidak boleh melihatnya menangis. Kalau dia melihatnya menangis, anak cerewet itu pasti ikut menangis juga dan tak akan berhenti bertanya kenapa dia menangis sampai mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

"EOMMA!"

Ryeowook berbalik dan tersenyum pada anaknya yang sudah rapi. Walaupun masih berusia lima tahun, Taemin termasuk anak yang mandiri.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Ryeowook seraya mengambil sisir dan pita rambut yang disodorkan Taemin padanya.

"Eomma, Minnie mau lambutnya sepelti yang semalam ne? Minho bilang Minnie cantik."

Ryeowook dan sang ibu mertua terkekeh, "aigoo, anak eomma centil sekali."

"Eommaaaa~"

::

::

::

Ryeowook tersenyum saat taksi yang membawa ibu mertuanya dan Taemin menghilang ditikungan. Ibu hamil itu lalu beranjak ke sisi kanan pagar rumahnya dan mengambil tumpukkan surat di kotak surat. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan dan memasuki rumah yang sudah ditempatinya selama lima tahun.

Ryeowook sedikit mengatur napasnya saat berhasil mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu. Dia kemudian mengambil surat yang diletakkannya diatas meja dan mulai memilahnya. Kebanyakan surat untuk suaminya. Gerakan tangan Ryeowook terhenti saat melihat surat yang berbeda. Surat ini untuknya karena namanyalah yang tertulis di muka. Dia langsung membukanya dan membiarkan surat lain tetap dipangkuannya. Wanita itu tertegun melihat tulisan rapi khas suaminya. Ini surat yang ia tunggu selama sepuluh hari ini.

_Sayangku, bagaimana kabarmu, anak-anak kita dan ibu?_

_Disini cukup baik. Hanya saja sepertinya musim dingin akan datang lebih awal. Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu sayang. Cuaca benar-benar dingin menjelang musim dingin._

_Bagaiman kabar jagoanku? Apa dia nakal?_

_Oppa benar-benar merindukan kalian semua. Ah, oppa bingung harus mengatakan apa. Kalian harus memakai jaket kalau keluar._

_Ryeowookie, apa kau menangis? Ku mohon jangan menangis. Percayalah, oppa akan kembali. Kau harus kuat demi anak-anak kita. Oppa sangat menyayangi kalian semua._

_Oh ya, kita sempat membicarakan soal nama jagoan kita. Oppa sudah memikirkannya. Namanya Kim Jong In. Kau suka?_

_Maaf, oppa tidak menyiapkan nama untuk anak perempuan. Entah kenapa oppa lebih yakin kalau yang lahir adalah jagoan kecilku._

_Jaga dirimu ya. Tak perlu membalas surat ini._

_Oppa menyayangi kalian._

_Saranghae_

Entah sejak kapan air mata Ryeowook mengalir. Tak ada yang istimewa dari kata-kata suaminya. Suaminya memang tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan dengan cukup baik. Suaminya itu orang yang tak pandai berbasa-basi.

Ryeowook menarik napas lalu melepasnya perlahan. Rasa sesaknya sedikit berkurang namun perasaan rindunya belum terobati. Entah kenapa dia benar-benar ingin suaminya itu ada disini. Dia ingin memeluk suaminya dengan erat.

Air mata itu tumpah lagi. Ryeowook akhirnya membiarkan dirinya menangis tersedu dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat surat suaminya.

::

::

::

Sudah sebulan berlalu dan keadaan di perbatasan masih bisa dikatakan cukup aman meski sebagian warga sudah ada yang dipindahkan. Para tentara masih beraktivitas seperti biasa.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa Jenderal? Pemerintah…"

Suara tegas dan lantang dari Jong Woon mengagetkan Yunho yang tengah sibuk memantau beberapa titik di daerah perbatasan melalui komputer dihadapannya. Dia mengeryitkan wajahnya saat melihat wajah atasannya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Dia semakin mengeryit saat dilihatnya Jong Woon menghela napas dan meletakkan kembali gagang telepon di tempatnya.

"Apa ada masalah pak?"

Jong Woon mendongak dan mengangguk. Dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan pemantau, membuat Yunho mau tidak mau mengikutinya.

"Perketat penjagaan di semenajung barat dan timur. Tim satu ke timur dan tim dua ke barat. Evakuasi warga secepatnya," ucapnya membuat semua prajurit bersiap dengan peralatan mereka, "pemerintah siap perang."

Untuk pernyataan terakhir, semua prajurit terkejut namun dengan tanggap menjalankan instruksi yang diberikan atasan mereka. Yunho mengikuti Jong Woon yang kini tengah memakai perlengkapannya.

"Tentara bantuan Amerika akan datang sebentar lagi. Tetap pantau terus perkembangan semenanjung barat. Aku akan ke sana. Evakuasi warga di sekitar sini."

Yunho mengangguk, "baik pak."

Jong Woon menepuk pundak Yunho dan tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia menaiki sebuah mobil yang akan membawanya ke perbatasan sebelah barat. Di mobil dia bisa melihat wajah siaga para prajurit. Dia merogoh saku jaket bagian dalam dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Fotonya dengan istri, ibu dan Taeminnya. Jong Woon tersenyum seraya mngusap lembut foto yang diambil beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatannya. Dia kembali memasukkan foto tersebut ke tempat dia mengambilnya tadi lalu melihat para rekannya.

Duar

Semua tentara kaget saat mendengar suara ledakan. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi bergetar cukup hebat. Mobil berhenti dan semua prajurit mengambil posisi masing-masing. Jong Woon terus menginstruksikan semua rekannya.

"Evakuasi semua warga."

Duar

Kembali terjadi ledakan. Sekarang pihak Korea Selatan yang mengirim serangan balasan.

Jong Woon berlari kearah perkampungan. Tidak banyak warga yang tinggal. Namun jika dibandingkan semenanjung timur, wilayah barat memiliki jumlah penduduk yang sedikit lebih banyak.

"TENTARA KOREA UTARA MENDEKAT."

Teriakan itu membuat semua prajurit bersiap di tempat masing-masing sementara yang lainnya masih terus mengevakuasi warga.

Jeritan, tangisan serta suara tembakan terjadi saling sahut menyahut.

Jong Woon mengeluarkan senjatanya dan lepaskan satu tembakan. Matanya selalu mengawasi sekitar.

Baku tembak tak bisa dihindari. Lempar melempar bahan peledak pun dilakukan.

"Eomma… hiks.."

Jong Woon tertegun saat melihat seorang anak perempuan yang tengah menangis. Entah kenapa, gadis kecil itu mengingatkannya pada Taemin-nya. Pria itu segera berlari menuju gadis kecil itu. Matanya membelalak saat dia melihat seorang tentara lawan mengarahkan senjatanya asal.

Dor

Jong Woon meringis saat merasakan lengan atau malah dada sebelah kanannya bagai disengat listrik. Dia memeluk gadis kecil itu dengan erat. Rasa sakit itu lama-kelamaan mulai menjadi kebas. Dan oh, sepertinya sekarang dia mulai merasa mati rasa. Pandangannya mulai berkunang.

"Hiks.. ahjussi.. hiks.. ahjussi."

"Kapten.. kapten Kim."

::

::

::

Ibu Jong Woon menangkup dua tangannya di dada. Dia saat ini dihantui rasa cemas. Ini sungguh di luar jadwal. Seharusnya anaknya baru akan melahirkan sekitar sepuluh hari lagi. Tapi tadi dia dikagetkan oleh Taemin yang menangis sambil memanggil ibunya. Betapa terkejutnya wanita renta itu saat melihat anak menantunya mengerang sakit.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana bermula tapi dari cerita Taemin, ibunya menangis saat melihat berita perang di televisi. Setelahnya sang ibu memegangi perutnya dan menjerit kesakitan.

Janda satu anak itu bisa berasumsi kalau Ryeowook melihat berita tentang penyerangan pihak Korea Utara. Dia juga cemas, sangat cemas. Anak satu-satunya tengah bertaruh nyawa begitu pula dengan menantunya.

Jong Woon tengah melindungi banyak nyawa sementara Ryeowook tengah berjuang melahirkan nyawa baru.

"Halmoni."

Nyonya Kim mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara cucunya. Dia berdiri dan tersenyum seraya mengambil Taemin dari gendongan tetangganya. Wajah gadis kecil itu sangat sembab. Sepertinya sulit mendiamkannya tadi.

"Terima kasih Kibum-ssi sudah mau menjaga Taemin kami. Maaf merepotkan."

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. Ibu dari Choi Minho yang merupakan teman sepermainan Taemin itu mengusap kepala Taemin lembut, "tidak apa ahjumma. Senang bisa membantu."

Sementara itu di ruang bersalin dokter dan para perawat sibuk menangani proses kelahiran anak kedua keluarga Kim. Ryeowook terus mengerang saat perutnya berkontraksi hebat.

Apa anaknya akan lahir sekarang?

Ini masih kurang sekitar 10 hari dari waktu yang ditetapkan dokter.

Dalam hati Ryeowook terus berdoa semoga anaknya ahir dengan selamat.

"Air ketubannya belum pecah tapi bayi sudah ingin mendorong keluar. Kita harus melakukan operasi. Temui keluarganya dan minta persetujuan."

Seorang dokter memrintahkan pada salah satu perawat yang langsung diangguki oleh perawat. Ryeowook yang masih bisa mendengar ucapan dokter disela rasa sakitnya menggeleng kuat. Dia tidak mau di operasi. Dia ingin ibu mertuanya ada disini tapi untuk berbicara rasanya sangat sulit. Hanya erangan sakit yang mampu keluar. Dia bahkan mencengkram erat tangan seorang perawat yang membantunya mengambil nafas.

Dia butuh ibunya.

Hanya itu.

Dia tidak punya orang tua lain selain ibu mertuanya. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan ibunya.

"Ryeowook-ah," suara panik ibu mertuanya sedikit membangunkan Ryeowook dari rasa sakit yang mendera.

Ibunya tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut anaknya, "kau harus bertahan sayang," ucapnya lalu bealih pada perut buuncit sang anak. Diusapnya lembut seolah menenangkan sang cucu, "cucu halmoni. Ingat apa yang appa katakana padamu kan? Kau harus menjaga eommamu. Jangan membuatnya sakit."

"Air ketubannya sudah pecah. Kita memasuki bukaan kedua."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum senang dia beralih pada anaknya yang mulai tenang meski napasnya tersengal. Sekali lagi dia kembali menguatkan menantu kesayangannya.

"Kau ibu yang kuat. Bertahanlah untuk kami semua."

::

::

::

"Ya! Hati-hati. Singkirkan batu itu."

Yunho memberikan instruksi pada rekan-rekannya yang sedang membersihkan puing-puing sisa perang. Hari ini tepat dua minggu setelah perang singkat selama tiga jam berakhir. Pemerintah Korea Selatan akhirnya mampu membuat kesepakatan dengan pihak Korea Utara. Tiga jam setelah ledakan pertama, Yunho mendapat informasi untuk menghentikan serangan karena pihak Korea Utara bersedia berhenti.

Pihak Amerika Serikat juga sudah menyetujui untuk tidak lagi mengusik Korea Utara.

Yunho tak hentinya berucap syukur. Meski jujur dia juga merasa sangat sedih saat melakukan evakuasi dan menemukan ada 10 warga dan dua prajurit yang tewas serta banyaknya korban luka-luka.

Yunho tersentak saat merasakan pundaknya ditepuk. Dia berbalik dan menemukan atasannya tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Anda sudah baikan kapten?" tanyanya seraya menaruh minat lebih pada balutan perban di dada kaptennya yang hanya dibalut kaos tanpa lengan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab sang kapten santai lalu beranjak menghampiri seorang gadis kecil yang membawa sebuket bunga.

"Anda mau kemana kapten?"

Jong Woon tersenyum dan mengangkat buket bungan dengan tangan kirinya, "ke makam," ucapnya yang diangguki oleh Yunho. Setelah itu kaptennya pergi bersama gadis kecil yang ia ketahui bernama Shin Ae Ri. Gadis kecil yang diselamatkan kaptennya saat perang lalu.

::

::

::

Suara gelak tawa terdengar dirumah bergaya modern minimalis di pusat kota Seoul itu. Suara cempreng seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menyanyikan lagu 'gomse mari' itu membuat dua wanita dewasa mau tak mau tergelak.

"Omoni.. adik bayi teltawa halmoni."

Taemin memekik senang saat adik kecilnya tertawa. Bayi yang seminggu lagi akan genap berusia dua bulan itu sepertinya menyukai guyonan kakak perempuannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Taemin yang tengah menghibur adik kecilnya, putranya yang tampan Kim Jong In. Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya bersyukur saat kelahiran Jong In. Putranya meski lahir lebih cepat, dia bersyukur bayinya tidak premature. Dia bisa melahirkan dengan normal. Putranya yang tampan lahir dengan selamat.

Ryeowook kembali melepas senyum mengingat perjuangannya. Tapi raut waajahnya berubah sendu saat merasakan ada yang kurang. Dia benar-benar merindukan sosok suaminya. Begitu pun Taemin yang masih menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya. Meski putri kecilnya tak pernah menangis, Ryeowook tahu bahwa Taemin sangat merindukan ayahnya. Pernah tanpa sengaja Ryeowook melihat putrinya tengah memandangi foto ayahnya yang terpajang di ruang keluarga. Saat itulah putri centilnya menangis.

Ini juga sudah hampir dua bulan berlalu sejak berita tentang penyerangan itu. Sampai saat ini sosok suaminya belum juga kembali. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia menelepon kantor suaminya. Dan dia belum mendapat kabar dari suaminya. Sungguh hatinya tak tenang apalagi ketika mendapati kabar dari televisi ada prajurit yang turut tewas. Meski nama suaminya tak disebut, dia tetap saja khawatir.

Ting tong

Suara bel membuat lamunan Ryeowook pecah. Dia tersenyum pada ibunya yang tengah menggendong Jong In, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia yang akan membukakan pintu. Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Wanita cantik itu sedikit menggerutu ketika sang penekan bel terus menekan bel rumahnya tak sabaran.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucapan Ryeowook seraya memutar kunci rumahnya. Wanita itu siap memasang senyum namun senyumnya memudar saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Raga wanita itu seperti terbang entah kemana. Bahkan saat sosok dihadapannya memeluknya, dia masih belum juga mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Sayang, aku merindukanmu."

Suara itu menghantam kesadaran Ryeowook. Wanita itu langsung menangis ketika sosok ini bukan halusinasinya. Ini benar sosok suaminya.

"Oppa.. hiks.."

Jong Woon melepas pelukan mereka. Dia mencium bibir istrinya cepat namun lembut sampai persediaan oksigen mereka menipis. Jong Woon menyatukan kedua dahi masing-masing. Dia tersenyum menikmati wajah menangis istrinya. Dihapusnya lelehan air mata itu dengan tangan kasarnya.

Ryeowook memegang telapak tangan suaminya yang ada di wajahnya. Dia memperhatikan tiap luka yang ada di kedua telapak tangan suaminya yang agak kasar. Wanita itu mendongak dan meraba tiap jengkal wajah sang suami. Memeriksa tiap luka yang ada. tangannya berhenti di pelipis suaminya yang terdapat goresan luka disana.

Wanita itu kembali menangis dan memeluk erat suaminya. Rasa sesaknya hilang sudah, berganti dengan hangat yang memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Appa… appaaa.."

Pelukan sepasang suami istri itu terlepas saat mendengar suara melengking putri pertama mereka. Jong Woon tersenyum dan membawa putri cantiknya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Appa.. hiks.. Minnie lindu.. huks.. appa kenapa lama pulangnya?"

Jong Woon tersenyum seraya mengecup kedua pipi gembil anaknya, "appa Minnie kan prajurit."

Taemin mengecup pipi ayahnya. Gadis itu memasang senyum manis, "appa… adik babynya sudah lahil. Dia sangat tampaaan sekali. Sepelti appa. Tapi matanya kata eomma sepelti Minnie," celoteh gadis itu seraya membulatkan matanya dan menunjukkannya pada sang ayah.

Jong Woon terkekeh dan mengecup hidung bangir putrinya.

"Jong Woon."

Suara lembut yang Jong Woon yakin adalah ibunya membuat Jong Woon mendongak. Dilihatnya sang ibu tengah menggendong bayi. Pasti itu putranya, pangeran kecilnya.

Pria tampan itu segera menurunkan gadis kecilnya dan berjalan mendekati sang ibu. Dia mengecup dahi sang ibu, "aku merindukanmu bu."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum seraya menyerahkan Jong In kepada anaknya, "dia sangat tampan kan?"

Jong Woon tersenyum lembut, "tentu saja. Dia putraku."

Rona bahagia tak mau hilang dari wajah keluarga kecil itu.

::

::

::

Jong Woon tak hentinya memandangi wajah tidur putranya. Dia benar-benar bersyukur. Putranya tumbuh sehat. Tangan Jong Woon usil menjawil pipi gembil anaknya dan pria itu akan terkekeh saat melihat anaknya menggeliat dan melenguh lucu.

"Oppa jangan menganggu Jong In!" seru Ryeowook yang baru masuk ke kamar mereka.

Jong Woon menegakkan duduknya dan tersenyum menatap istrinya yang merapikan box tidur Jong In, "dia benar-benar menggemaskan."

"Tentu saja. Dia putraku."

Jong Woon terkekeh, dia beranjak dari kasur dan memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang, "dia juga putraku."

Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya dan menatap wajah suaminya. Matanya bergerak menatap luka di dada kanan suaminya. Tangan wanita itu terangkat dan mengusap luka tembak tersebut.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanyanya lembut yang dijawab anggukan oleh suaminya.

Ryeowook mengecup luka tersebut lalu mengusapnya lagi, "apa masih sakit?"

Jong Woon tersenyum dan membawa istrinya ke dalam pelukannya, "tidak lagi. Terima kasih telah melahirkan putraku dengan selamat. Terima kasih telah menjaga putriku dengan baik. Terima kasih telah menungguku dengan setia. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook memeluk erat suaminya, "terima kasih juga telah kembali dengan selamat oppa. Terima kasih telah menjaga kami semua. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kedua sejoli itu tersenyum. Mereka sangat menikmati pelukan mereka. Menikmati berkah Tuhan yang tiada tara.

END

Oneshot terpanjang dengan 4.494 kata.

Nyari idenya agak ngublek-ngublek otak. Eh, terus keinget ma oppa yang mau wamil dan tentang ultimatum dari presiden Kim Jong Woon –ih, namanya sama –yang menyatakan siap perang.

Haha. Semoga yang di fic ini tidak terjadi.

Hidup cinta damai.

Maaf juga untuk typo ya..

Males ngedit –kebiasaan.

Maaf kalau penggambaran situasi perang n melahirkannya kurang mengena.. saya gak sempat search apapun tentang perang apalagi perkembangan masalah Korut n Korsel dan saya belum pernah melahirkan. Merit aja belom.. wkwkwk

Ini really fiksi loh..

Yaudinlah, comment ya..

Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan.


End file.
